<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spiderling |Phantom Troupe Gon| by MeaningfulSouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253819">The Spiderling |Phantom Troupe Gon|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaningfulSouls/pseuds/MeaningfulSouls'>MeaningfulSouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Gay, Killugon - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, hunterxhunter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaningfulSouls/pseuds/MeaningfulSouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is the son of Chrollo Lucifer, the head leader of the Phantom Troupe. Gon is number 6 of the member's. Throughout his life he is tortured, working up to take the spot of his father. He goes on missions killing people, stealing, and anything his father asks of him. </p><p>He soon finds out a boy is out for him wanting him dead for killing his sister. His names Killua Zoldyck. He hunts Gon down hoping to avenge his sister's death. </p><p>How will things turn out when Killua realizes he's falling for the person who murdered his sister?...</p><p>#2nd Story</p><p>Warning!<br/>Smut<br/>Language<br/>Lemon<br/>BoyxBoy<br/>Gore (Blood)<br/>Graphic Scenes</p><p>•Started February 3, 2021•<br/>•Ending?•</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spiderling |Phantom Troupe Gon|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gon's Past:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chrollo and a women had a child together. The child was born on May 5th. They named him...</p><p>Gon Freecs</p><p>Chrollo the dad of Gon, wanted to take Gon at a young age and train him to be the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The Phantom Troupe is a world-renowned gang of thieves with Class-A Bounties. The group is also known as "Spider".<br/>
They have a spider tattoo on their body with a number.<br/>
Gon was born with a spider tattoo on his right arm. He's number 6 out of the Phantom troupe members.</p><p>The women who gave birth to the child refused to give him up. She knew how dangerous the Phantom Troupe was. So she ran away.<br/>
They soon found her and the child. They killed the women, While Gon was sleeping in his crib peacefully.<br/>
...</p><p>Gon trained throughout years getting ready to become the hier of the Phantom Troupe. He was beat and tortured with many things. Things from whips and poison to broken bones and being chained up in a cell for weeks with no food or drink.<br/>
Gon thought it was normal to be tortured. He became emotionless, if he showed any feelings he would be abused with metal whips. His father said it was for good reasons that he was tortured. He always looked up to his father, Chrollo.</p><p>Gon would go on missions that his father assigned him. If he didn't do the mission successfully he would be punished by Fietan.<br/>
Gon was terrified of Fietan. He's the one who tortured him throughout the years. Beating him until his body was limp. Feitan seemed to enjoy torturing Gon.<br/>
It's like he was wanting Gon to fail any missions he's assigned. He gets a kick out of it.<br/>
Gon learned to endure the pain, if he cried he'd be beat ten times worse.<br/>
The other Members of the Phantom Troupe sometimes beat him if Fietan wasnt around. Machi was Gon's favorite though. She was like a mother to Gon.<br/>
She took care of him, anything a mother would do. Gon however didn't know what being loved meant since he had no emotions, he got annoyed by how Machi 'cared' for him.</p><p>Gon has a lot of enemies who are wanting the hazel eye'd boy died. Especially a survivor from the Kurta clan that the Phantom Troupe killed. The Kurta hates the Troupe to his guts. He wants to revenge his clan and kill all of them. He also has friends who also want Gon's head.<br/>
One member of they're group is studying to become a doctor. The other member is an ex-asassin boy. Gon killed the white haired boy's relative. He was assigned the mission by his father. When Gon kills, he decides to not remember killing innocent people Therefore, Gon has no clue who he murders.</p><p>"Gon..?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>